


Wings that saved us

by Destielgospel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blessings, Bunker Fic, Cas is the cutest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielgospel/pseuds/Destielgospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, wanting to be traditional, asks Sam for his blessing to ask Dean to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings that saved us

Castiel was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been in his life. This was saying a lot since he'd been through an apocalypse and Leviathan ripping through him before. There was a weight in his pocket that felt like it was a boulder and he didn't know a small silver band could cause such a knot in his throat.

Cas slowly approached Sam's room, his hands slightly trembling, wondering how he was even going to get a word out to talk to the younger brother about the situation at hand. Dean was out on a beer run and he had specifically told him that he preferred to stay home to read, against his usual pattern of accompanying Dean.

Cas knocked on the door and heard Sam's voice telling him to come in. He turned the doorknob, heart thundering in his chest.

"Hello, Sam," Cas spoke.

"Hey, Cas, what's going on?"  
"Well, I had a question for you. I've been reading up a lot on the ways of human tradition, specifically marriages," Cas told him, fingering the small box that lied in his trench coat pocket.

"I'm surprised you don't already know about all of it with how long you've been around, man," Sam replied.

"Well I just wanted to be sure I didn't mess anything up…" Cas trailed off.

"Wait, wait, mess what up Cas?" Sam asked.

"Well traditionally when asking someone to marry you, you would typically ask one's parents, specifically their father, for their blessing. In this case both aren't available, for obvious reasons. While I could go to heaven and ask for their blessing, I preferred to ask a family member who knew a bit more about the relationship," Cas explained rather quickly.

"Wait, Cas, are you…?" 

Cas pulled out the box containing a single silver band with a very small pair of wings engraved upon it.

"Would you give me your blessing to ask your brother to marry me?"

Sam laughed in disbelief. He looked at the ring with a light in his eyes Cas had never seen before.

"Oh my goodness, Cas I can't believe it. This is wonderful. Of course you have my blessing," Sam approved.

Cas let out a huge sigh of relief. His chest was filled with the joy of Sam approving and the nerves of asking Dean.

"So, how are you gonna ask him?" Sam asked.

"Well, I've given it quite a bit of thought. I want it to represent our relationship so I think I'll just do it in the bunker. He makes me feel at home and I want him to know that as long as I'm with him I'll do anything I can to give him that feeling. I love where we are and I love that this has become our home," Cas explained.

Sam only smiled more as Cas explained his plan for the proposal. Sam knew about the angel's relationship with his brother but he'd never imagined that Cas would actually want a wedding. Though he probably was getting tired of all the girls on hunts flirting with Dean and he suspected Cas was more of a romantic than he let on.

"Well I've never approved of anything more. I can't wait to see Dean's reaction," Sam replied.

Moments later, the two heard Dean yell his homecoming. Upon this, Cas quickly slipped the ring back into its box and return it to his pocket. Sam and Cas left his room into the kitchen where Dean told them he would be making burgers, again, for dinner.

The small family enjoyed the home cooked meal and when Dean brought the pie out, Sam left the room quietly after seeing the nervous look on Cas' face.

Cas might have been nervous when asking for Sam's blessing but that was nothing with the way he felt right now. He felt like his heart was in his throat and he knew that this would be the most terrifying thing he would ever do. No monster, darkness, apocalypse, or devil could ever compare to the fear of rejection he felt hammering in his chest.

Dean finished the last bite of his pie as Cas began to speak.

"Dean listen, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," Cas stammered.

"What's going on, Cas? Are you okay?" Dean replied, concerned.

"Of course, everything's fine. In fact, everything has been fine, it seems since the day I met you. Or at least I always knew it would be as long as I had you."

Cas' hand wrapped aroung the small box in his pocket.

"You make me feel like home. The home that Heaven could never be for me. You've never given up on me and I promise for as long as I live, I will never give up on you."

Cas pulled out the box and flicked it open, as he got down on one knee. He didn't know how he still had breath to get the words out. He looked into the green eyes that had enamored him the very first time he stared into them.

"Dean Winchester, will you make me the luckiest being in the world by marrying me?"

Dean's eyes widened and Cas heard his breath catch. 

"Yes, yes, of course Cas," Dean answered without a second thought, his brilliant smile bigger than Cas had ever seen it.

Cas took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto Dean's finger. Dean stared at it and noticed the small pair of wings etched onto the surface.

"Why the wings, Cas?" Dean asked softly.

"My wings are what brought me to you. Without them, I could have never saved you. In return, without them you could've never saved me, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism always appreciated. I'm still a bit new to fic writing so anything helps.


End file.
